In electric two-wheelers, in general the power of the driver is measured, and a motor torque is activated as a function of the measured power of the driver to assist the driver. The electric two-wheelers may include a GPS-capable operating unit. In addition to displaying driving data, it is possible to carry out a navigation using stored map material. One known function is the function of a virtual training partner. It is known in this regard to display the distance of the driver from the virtual training partner, for example on a display.
The disadvantage is that only the distance between the driver and the virtual training partner is displayed. The effect of driving in the slipstream is not considered.